Talk:Yellow Wine/@comment-36653031-20180921225204/@comment-36653031-20180927200813
1. 5. Yellow Wine Yellow wine is a good young man. The illicit and promiscuous girls in the city like him, and those old uncles too. Not a bad look, no fear in drinking, like to accompany everyone to make a fight, host to a big restaurant. If he is not a food soul, the girl who want to propose the marriage is estimated that it can be lined from the east of the city to the west. His master attendant is somewhat anxious. He has no sexual experience, no way he can compare with Yellow wine in terms of love encourage. Yellow wine follows him for not a short time. A single old master is always weird. Although a food soul doesn’t need all these things, but everyone’s subconscious mind regards him as a part. So there’s always love to worry about some inexplicable things. However, in recent days, people with a discerning eye can see that Yellow wine’s master is in a good mood. He will always give two more copper coins when he buy food. People says that there is a little loli in the restaurant. "It’s a sense of accomplishment" when he was asked about this, he would always be happy to drink all the contents of the cup. “I eventually have an excellent deal, you know?” So, everyone knows what happened. "Uwhaa, little Jiuniang is so cute." The lady who sold the flowers touched her head. Her heart is full of joy. "This is for you." She gives her some flower. "Thank you... Auntie." Jiuniang is so shy with stranger. Grasp the sleeves of the yellow wine and carefully take the flowers. "Truly a polite girl, you have to call me auntie Qiu from now on, okay?" The more lady look at her, the more she likes it. She can't help but bow her head and whisper at Jiuniang’s ear. "Little Jiuniang, if you can't stand the bully, come talk to me." Jiuniang was shocked by the woman's movements, subconsciously retreating. She then reply with ‘be a yes-man’ style. "B…Brother Yellow wine... did not bully, very gentle..." "Wow, can he be very gentle?" The lady was a little excited as if she had discovered something secret. "..." Jiuniang is somewhat embarrass and don’t know what to say. "You are talking about some strange thing." The yellow wine that looked around all over the place finally noticed something abnormal. "Nothing~" "Heheh… Yellow wine bring Jiuniang out to recognize the road." The old man in the wood carving shop squinted. Remove the glasses and wipe it in the palm of his hand. "Grandpa Xu, let’s pick something for her." Yellow wine generously brings out the money bag. "I’m unable to, this little girl I like to watch." The old man waved his hand, smiled kindly, and fumbled for a long time in his sleeve bag. He then took out a wooden mandarin duck (symbol for love and marriage) and handed it over. "You are Jiuniang, right? I heard that you have suffered a lot, take this and bring it to home later. " "Thank you... Grandpa." Jiuniang was somewhat ignorantly picked up the woodwork. "All things settled?" The old man seemed to think of something, He looked at Jiuniang then took a look at Yellow wine. "Ah, yes. " Yellow wine thought that it was about Jiuniang’s settle down. And he was not suspected anything from him. "That's good, that’s good." The old man smiled and went back to the store to rest. Yellow wine feels like something is wrong. But can’t say or think about it. Anyway, everyone loves Yellow wine and also Jiuniang, that’s the matter.